Oubliemoi
by Ylen
Summary: oneshot en deux parties pour monologue d’un Sasuke plus itachisé que jamais et réponse d'un Naruto plus obstiné que jamais. Spoil chapitre 307. Deuxième partie postée. COMPLET
1. Part I

**Titre :** Oublie-moi

**Auteur :** Ylen \o/

**Genre : **Repoussage de Naruto (le pauvreuuuuuh TxT )

**Série d'origine :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Si tous ces personnages étaient à moi, je ne serais malheureusement pas là à vous infliger ça...

**Résumé :** one-shot trèèèèèès court pour monologue d'un Sasuke plus itachisé que jamais. Spoil chapitre 307. Sasuke explique clairement à Naruto qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de le poursuivre, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Si vous voyez une intrigue, c'est involontaire (mes fics sont inutiles TxT)

J'ai fait ça en 20 minutes parce que je m'ennuyais, toutes mes excuses TxT

**xxXXXxx**

Mon pauvre Naruto...

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre mon temps à t'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est nécessaire de mettre quelques petites choses au clair.

Je suppose que pendant les trois ans que tu as passé à me chercher, ce qui t'a motivé c'est de savoir que je ne t'avais pas tué la dernière fois, que je n'avais pas réussi en quelque sorte à briser ce lien qui est le notre. Tu as du te dire qu'il restait encore de la bonté en moi, que j'étais juste dans l'erreur et qu'il me fallait seulement de l'aide, seulement quelqu'un pour me faire entendre raison.

Tsss...

Toi et ta manie de toujours vouloir sauver tout le monde.

Tu sais, je commence à bien te connaître, Naruto. C'est toi qui ne me connais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé et surtout, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas perdu, tu sais. Je suis exactement là où je devrais être, sur le chemin qui mène à mon but.

C'est vrai que la dernière fois je n'ai pas pu te tuer. Pourtant, il ne me restait plus grand-chose à faire. Tu étais étendu, inconscient, juste à mes pieds. Je n'avais qu'à attraper un kunai et te trancher la gorge.

Mais j'en étais incapable. Je n'aurais pas pu t'ôter la vie, toi, mon meilleur ami, la personne qui m'était la plus chère.

Je me suis simplement penché sur toi, je me suis mis à pleurer et j'ai laissé la pluie couleur sur mon visage pour dissimuler ma tristesse.

A chaque pas qui m'éloignait de toi, je me suis répété que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, que je devais partir, que c'était la mieux pour moi, c'était mon devoir, mon honneur. Je ne t'avais pas tué mais peu importait, je trouverais un autre moyen, je le battrais à ma façon. Je me le suis répété tout le long du chemin pour oublier que j'avais laissé ton corps sous la pluie.

A cette époque, tu aurais pu me faire rester, tu sais.

Ca doit te paraître absurde ou cruel, mais c'est ce que je pense sincèrement. Si tu avais ouvert les yeux et que tu m'avais forcé à te regarder, je me serais probablement effondré.

Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Et tout ça...

... c'était il y a trois ans.

Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'avais épargné, te voilà satisfait.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui je peux te tuer ? C'est très simple.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus besoin de me répéter quoi que ce soit pour me convaincre. Je n'ai plus besoin de me dire que les sacrifices que je fais doivent être fait, tout ça m'est complètement égal. Peu importe les moyens et les conséquences, tout ce qui compte c'est ma vengeance, le reste n'a aucune importance.

Tout ce que j'ai eu avant, ces liens, ces sentiments, ces espoirs inutiles, je les ai laissés tomber.

Aujourd'hui je peux prendre ta vie sans pleurer. Recouvrir mes mains de ton sang me serait égal. Et même s'il était possible que j'en éprouve un jour de la peine, cela non plus n'aurait pas d'importance. Je ne vis que pour atteindre mon objectif, Naruto, essaie de comprendre ça.

Ce que je suis n'a pas d'importance, ni ce que je ressens, ni ce que j'ai eu ou que j'aurais pu avoir. Je n'ai plus de passé et je n'ai aucun futur, ma vie ne doit servir que pour ce combat, tu n'y as plus ta place.

Je ne reviendrai pas, arrête de t'obstiner. Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi.

Tu as encore des rêves, non ? Tu serais prêt à les perdre tous juste pour moi ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Oublie-moi, Naruto.

Si tu me poursuis encore, je te tuerai et je te laisserai pourrir.

Oublie-moi.

Si tu veux me ramener, ce n'est que par pur égoïsme. Moi j'ai choisi et je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni d'aucun de vous. J'ai consciemment renoncé à ce que j'avais, c'est moi et mois seul qui ai décidé de mon sort, ne prétends pas que tu veux m'aider. Tu ne fais ça que pour toi.

Je ne veux pas de ton aide, elle ne fait que me gêner. Si tu ne me comprends pas moi, comprends au moins ça.

Pleure si ça peut t'aider à accepter, moi ça m'est égal.

Tu sais, Naruto, ce lien que nous avion, je ne l'ai ni brisé ni oublié.

C'est juste que je n'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Je te le dis une dernière fois : oublie-moi ou tu mourras.

**xxXXXxx**

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est fou, ça sert vraiment à rien de laisser ça comme ça, il n'y a presque aucun contexte, on ne sait même pas s'il parle tout seul ou si Naruto est en face de lui, s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui/eux, s'il est en train de mourir, s'il a faim, s'il a bien fait son joli nœud de corde violet ce matin etc.

Je devrais faire la même chose avec une réponse de Naruto, ce serait déjà un peu mieux...

Allez, c'est décidé, demain je fais la réponse \o/

(désolée de vous avoir infligé ça, je suis sincèrement navrée)


	2. Part II

**Note de l'auteur :** Aaaaaah je suis navrée j'aurais du mettre cette suite beaucoup plus tôt, mais le soir où j'ai voulu la poster, a décidé de ne pas être d'accord et a obstinément refusé de charger correctement mon pauvre petit texte qui n'avait pourtant rien fait TT Et comme je suis partie en suivant et que je ne suis revenue chez moi que tout à l'heure, c'est donc avec un retard certain que je vous donne la suite et fin de ma petite fic...

Mais d'abord... !

**LM : **lol naaan tape pas Sasuke TxT (pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime autant alors que moi aussi j'ai envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi ? con de Uchiha tsss...) Merci pour la review en tous cas \o/

**Tashiya **: Tayuyaaaaa ! J'adore tes fics TT (Ylen aka Kurenai de NMT, le monde est petit hein xD ) Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, mais du coup j'ai peur que le pov de Naruto te plaise pas °

**Tafolpamadlaine **: Merci beaucoup red J'arrive pas à pas m'excuser, je suis désolée, je fais des efforts pourtant mais j'arrive pas (ahaha je suis consternante --) Pou l'égoïsme de Naruto et leur lien que Sasuke ignore, je suis contente de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui vois les choses comme ça. Disons que je me dis que c'est ce que pense Sasuke, mais après il peut aussi se tromper, mais bon bref, je m'égare là. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Maeve Fantaisie** : Aaah mais non faut pas être toute retournée ! Enfin ça me fait plaisir mais bon, euuh ' Moi non plus j'aime pas trop voir Sasuke comme ça, ça me rend triste mais en même temps je le trouve fascinant, beaucoup plus intéressant qu'avant donc je peux pas m'empêcher d'approfondir ce côté un peu résigné, je sais pas, c'est bizarre '

Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon petit texte t'ait touchée et j'espère que la réponse de Naruto sera à la hauteur '

**Kajia : **MDR je suis parfaitement d'accord, avoir faim ça rend méchant, je sui ssûre qu'il avait raté son petit déj' ce matin là xD Sinon, oui c'est vrai que c'est horrible quand il lui dit ça, il est vraiment pas sympa avec Naruto ' On dirait qu'il fait tout pour que Naruto le déteste et arrête vraiment de lui courir après...

Merci aussi à **hachibi**, **anari**, **oOYumiOo**, **taru** et **Ayura-achan** pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que vous ayez tous trouvé que Sasuke était bien retranscrit et surtout que ses paroles étaient vraies. C'était le seul objectif que je m'étais donné : que, même si ce qu'il disait était horrible, ce soit vrai. Merci encore ! Et du coup j'ai super la pression parce que je suis pas du tout sûre de ma suite, ahahha °

Bon, eh bien voilà la suite. Je suppose que je vais appeler ça la deuxième partie de mon one-shot, même si je me demande si un one-shot en deux parties séparées reste encore un one-shot... M'enfin, il est tard, je devrais éviter de trop réfléchir à ce genre de choses...

Or donc, la réponse de Naruto à ce cher Sasuke.

Je suis embêtée, on s'écarte du manga et ça ne me plaît pas trop. Et je n'ai pas réussi à dire les choses comme je voulais, mais je suppose qu'étant donné le fait qu'à l'origine Naruto ne devait absolument pas apparaître là-dedans, c'est un peu normal. J'aime beaucoup Naruto, mais je crois que je ne le comprendrais jamais vraiment et à coté de ça je suis complètement fascinée par Sasuke, allez comprendre...

M'enfin je vous raconte ma vie ahaha rire nerveux Désolée °

**xxXXXxx**

Vraiment, Sasuke... Tu n'as pas du tout changé.

Tu dis que tu me connais mais pourtant dans toute ta tirade tu as oublié quelque chose d'essentiel : tout ce que tu pourras me dire, je m'en fous.

Tu dis que je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur toi, que je ne peux plus t'atteindre et que jamais je ne te ferai revenir mais ça m'est égal. Je me fous de ton avis, je me fous de ton accord, je me fous de la moindre pensée que tu peux avoir là-dessus, Sasuke.

Je te ramènerai, un point c'est tout.

Tu sais ce qui me rend le plus triste dans tout ça ? C'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es ridicule.

Itachi, ta vengeance, ta puissance, tu n'as que ces mots-là à la bouche.

Vraiment, tu es ridicule.

Tu me dis que je suis égoïste, mais toi tu es un lâche.

Ton destin, cette « place à laquelle tu dois être » et toutes ces conneries, ça t'arrange bien au fond, hein ? Ca t'évite de te poser trop de questions, de te demander si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. C'est sûrement plus facile de se dire qu'on n'a pas le choix plutôt que d'envisager la possibilité d'avoir fait une erreur.

Et une fois ta vengeance accomplie, tu donneras ton corps à Orochimaru et tu cesseras d'exister pour ne pas avoir besoin de réaliser que finalement, atteindre ton but ne t'aura rien apporté et que tout ce que tu pourras ressentir c'est une immense impression de vide. Aucun soulagement, aucune satisfaction, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

Restaurer l'honneur de ton clan ? Ne me fais pas rire. Comment peux-tu encore utiliser une telle excuse ? Tu t'enfermes dans ta vengeance uniquement pour oublier que tu aurais pu avoir autre chose. Tu fuis, Sasuke, c'est tout.

J'ai bien compris que ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans ne pourra plus se reproduire aujourd'hui. J'ai abandonné cette idée depuis longtemps, je ne suis plus aussi naïf.

Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne changerait rien mais... ne me demande pas de t'oublier.

T'oublier ? ...

Tu sais que je ne peux pas, tu le sais et toutes tes menaces sont inutiles.

Je te l'ai dit, je me fous de ton avis et de tout ce que tu peux penser. Toi qui préfères tant ne pas avoir le choix, je n'ai pas l'intention de te le laisser.

Je te crois quand tu me dis que maintenant tu es capable de me tuer, mais si tu voulais vraiment le faire, ne serais-je pas mort depuis longtemps ?

« Oublie-moi où tu mourras » ?

Tssss...

Tu me dis d'abandonner, d'arrêter de te poursuivre. Tu me parle, tu me parles, tu me repousse, tu essaies de m'éloigner et pour finir tu me dis que si je continue tu me tueras.

Mais, Sasuke... je suis toujours là.

... et tu ne m'as rien fait.

Il va bien falloir que tu mettes ta menace à exécution un jour, tu sais. Parce que moi, je ne cesserai jamais de te poursuivre.

Et d'ailleurs, si ça t'est si égal que ça, pourquoi tu cherches encore à repousser ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me tuer de toute façon, alors arrête de faire semblant de croire à ton mensonge et prouve-moi que tu es sérieux.

Tue-moi, Sasuke.

Tu dis que je suis un égoïste et tu as raison. Ce lien que nous avons, je refuse de l'ignorer et je refuse que tu l'ignores. Il t'a fait donner ta vie pour moi alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça, Sasuke !

Et si tu as changé au point de ne plus accorder d'importance à ça, alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours vivant ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as toujours pas tué !

Je te suis devenu si indifférent que tu n'as même pas envie de prendre la peine de m'ôter la vie ! Réponds-moi !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réagis pas, Sasuke... ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses pleurer sans même te moquer de moi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'avoir oublié, Sasuke, tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer...

Tu me demandes de simplement t'oublier, mais je ne veux pas alors, laisse-moi te demander quelque chose en retour.

Sasuke, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, quand tu me parleras, essaies de croire à ton propre mensonge.

Si tu veux me menacer, frappe-moi.

Et si tu me dis que tu vas me tuer, tue-moi.

Je n'arrêterai pas de te poursuivre, alors toi, arrête de fuir.

**xxXXXxx**

**Encore une note :** Bon, eh bien voilà. Ca m'énerve, parce que dans le manga, Sasuke ne fuit pas vraiment, donc c'est un peu exagéré mais je le trouve quand même assez lâche sur certains côtés. Dire qu'on laisse tomber au lieu de faire face, c'est un peu facile... Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que s'il en a vraiment plus rien à faire, il a aucune raison de répondre quoi que ce soit à Naruto... Aaaaah ça m'énerve, j'écris des trucs que je comprends même pas et avec lesquelles je sais même pas si je suis d'accord 

Enfin bref, voilà, il est 3h35 du matin, je devrais peut-être me relancer dans l'écriture de ma fic HP à laquelle j'ai pas touché depuis un an tiens...

Aaaargh une grosse araignée quelle horreur, vite, ma chaussure TxT


End file.
